


Door to Door Enquiries

by katiemorag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemorag/pseuds/katiemorag
Summary: John and one of his deputies are carrying out door to door enquiries when Derek Hale answers the door of the final house on the street wearing only a pair of boxers.Those boxers look really familiar to John.





	Door to Door Enquiries

It’s getting pretty late but most of the houses on the street are still illuminated enough that John doesn’t feel bad about knocking on doors. He hasn’t had to do this side of police work in a while but one of the deputies usually tasked with door-to-door enquiries had a kid who’d been rushed to hospital with a broken arm after jumping from the top of the stairs while at their babysitters and John could sympathise with having a kid like that.

 

“Last house, Sheriff.” Hannah smiles from his side, she had only joined the force a few months back and had still been a bit wary about going on patrol with the  _ Sheriff _ but she had loosened up over the last few hours and now chatted freely.

 

“Thank god. I doubt anyone this far down will’ve seen anything but…” John shrugs and receives an agreeing hum from Hannah as they make their way up the porch steps of the last house on the street, the one that backed right out onto the Preserve.

 

John delivers three sharp knocks on the dark green door which had clearly only been painted very recently - if John hadn’t been thinking about the pizza he was going to pick up once his shift was over (because Stiles was staying at Scott’s and he was going to enjoy that freedom dammit), he would’ve looked over to the garage on the opposite side of the house from which they had approached and he would’ve seen the  _ very _ distinctive car that sat in there so when the door opened, it would have been less of a shock.

 

The door opens to reveal a  _ very _ scantily clad Derek Hale.

 

Now, John is no expert (his current - very new - relationship notwithstanding) but he  _ knows _ (objectively of course) that young Derek Hale is an attractive young man but if he ever needed any confirmation of the fact, the way Hannah straightens out of her weary slouch faster than he had ever seen her move, was it.

 

“Sheriff?” Derek asks, a flush colouring his cheeks as he nervously scratches the back of his neck, the action makes the boxers he is wearing shift down a little more to reveal an borderline obscene amount of skin and John swears he hears Hannah whimper a little but John is a little too focused on the boxers themselves because he  _ knows _ those boxers, he  _ bought _ those boxers.

 

_ Those  _ are the limited edition Batman boxers are the ones he had ordered online (with a significant amount of help but no-one needs to know that) for his  _ son _ . 

 

His son who up until two days ago had been very much underage.

 

John looks up to meet Derek’s eyes just as Derek’s own travel up from where they had also focused on his only article of clothing and John can see the  _ exact _ moment that Derek realises that he is standing in front of the Sheriff wearing said Sheriff’s son’s boxers.

 

“Evening Derek.” John says for lack of anything else to say, Hannah seems to have lost all brain function at the sight of Derek’s toned stomach and they would be here all night if they were waiting for Derek to continue the conversation.

 

“Evening Sir.” Derek returns, his voice a little strained.

 

“One of your neighbours up the street had a break in. You wouldn’t happen to have seen anything unusual last night around 11pm, would you?” John asks, he isn’t going to make this any more awkward than it already is by addressing Derek’s current attire or it’s implications because he’s a  _ professional dammit _ .

 

“Uh no?” Derek answers, his answer sounds more like a question and the poor boy looks so uncomfortable that John almost feels sorry for him,  _ almost _ .

 

“You didn’t see any suspicious cars or anyone loitering around?” John pushes but Derek is already shaking his head.

 

“Are you sure? One of your neighbours mentioned seeing a pale coloured SUV around the time in question.” Hannah asks, finally tearing her eyes away from Derek’s chest with a bright blush colouring her cheeks.

 

John watches all colour drain from Derek’s face as he looks away from Hannah and meets the Sheriff’s eyes with an expression that could easily be classified as terrified. 

 

“That car isn’t involved in the break in.” Derek mumbles, breaking eye contact with John to look down at his feet.

 

“Can you provide us with a little more evidence?” Hannah questions, she’s a damn good police officer from what John can tell so far but she hasn’t picked up on how the man in the doorway is  _ desperately _ trying to avoid looking back at her boss and that he  _ really _ doesn’t want to answer that question in front of the Sheriff.

 

Derek is saved from having to answer by a  _very_ familiar voice calling from inside the house.

 

“Derek?” 

 

Derek spins quickly and tries to shut the door behind him to conceal the person who called him but the door is wrenched from his grip and it swings back to reveal a similarly scantily clad Stiles.

 

“Evening son.” John says, taking more than a little joy in the way Stiles’ face goes lax in horror when he realises _who_ is at the door and _what_ he is wearing - which is a pair of rather expensive looking black boxer briefs that sit a little too low on his slim hips as if they were made to fit someone who was a little wider; ‘ _huh_ _fancy that’_ John’s mind provides helpfully.

  
  


“Dad?” Stiles squeaks, unconsciously mirroring Derek’s earlier gesture and rubbing the back of his neck, a parallel that doesn’t escape John’s notice.

 

John hears Hannah choke on her own spit as she realises who is in front of them and that John hadn’t just used ‘son’ as a general way of greeting someone younger than him, this was his  _ actual _ son; she has heard about Stiles from John and other deputies but has not yet met him - what a way to first meet your boss’ kid.

 

“You wanna explain what’s going on here?” John asks, waving a hand between the two boys in front of him; the two looked at each other and subsequently both went a rather impressive shade of pink.

 

“Umm well…” Stiles begins, ringing his hands in front of him as he  _ desperately _ tries to come up with something that sounds any less worse than what had  _ actually _ been happening - John knows that expression well, he  _ raised _ the kid for fuck’s sake.

 

“Stiles and I are together.” Derek says abruptly, Stiles turns towards him, mouth agape for a moment before it curls into a soft smile that… ‘ _ oh hell’  _ John thinks as Stiles reaches out and places a gentle hand on Derek’s arm because John _ knows _ that smile, that’s the same  _ goddamn _ smile that he used to give Claudia when it struck him just how much he loved her, the same  _ goddamn _ smile that he had caught himself giving someone only a few days ago when they had sniped at a rude waiter at dinner - his kid was in deep; he wasn’t going to linger on the realisation that he had given his current partner  _ that  _ smile, that was something that could be addressed in a frank and adult conversation with said partner when he wasn’t on the clock.

 

“Uh huh.” John nods and settles his hand on his belt, fingers trailing over the button on his gun holster and grinning internally when Derek visibly gulps at the action. “And you’re aware that up until two  _ days _ ago, Stiles was underage?”

 

“Wow ok dad!” Stiles interrupts, hands flailing wildly to get everyone’s attention. “Derek in  _ no  _ way  _ whatsoever _ , touched me inappropriately before I was completely, totally and 100% legal.”

 

John considers his son for a long moment, he’s raised Stiles, he  _ knows _ when Stiles is lying; he’d known that there had been something that Stiles had been keeping from him in the last few years - the whole werewolf revelation should have come as a surprise when Stiles had finally caved and told him everything following an  _ interesting _ Halloween involving poltergeists but it didn’t unfortunately - but right now, Stiles  _ wasn’t  _ lying.

 

“Ok;” John says lightly and he can practically  _ see _ the tension seep from Derek’s posture, Stiles’ relieved sigh makes him smirk a little because he won’t be relieved when John finishes what he’s going to say. “We gotta get going now but I’ll see you  _ both _ for brunch tomorrow. 10am at Flora’s, don’t be late. Have a nice night boys.”

 

With that John turns and makes his way back down the porch steps with a still stunned Hannah following in his wake. 

 

John pauses at the car when a bright, happy sound echoes in the cooling late evening air and glances back at the house to find his son with his arms around Derek’s shoulders and his feet in the air as Derek clutches at his waist and spins him in a circle on the porch before he turns and carries a still cackling Stiles into the house.

 

“So that’s Stiles huh?” Hannah asks, she’s smiling but John can see she’s still a little shell-shocked - he can’t blame her for that.

 

“That’s Stiles.” John answers with a sigh, a long suffering but happy and unashamedly proud sigh.

 

He can’t wait to go home and tell Peter about this, he owes the bastard twenty bucks but can’t even bring himself to be upset about that when his boy looked so happy.

  
  


Stiles’ face when he and Derek walk into Flora’s the next morning at 9:58am to find John with Peter’s arm around his shoulders is reward enough.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, just a quick one shot that came into my brain and wouldn't leave until I had wrote it so here ya go! 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes or anything, I'm on pretty strong painkillers right now so gonna blame all the mistakes on them!
> 
> Please let me know what you think either in the comments or over on tumblr - katiemorag.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
